Teresa World Tour Volume I
by BolasBrigade
Summary: Teresa begins her tour of the multiverses with probably the largest one possible: Warcraft. Lemony fresh. Just, all the Lemons. Also OCs. One of mine, and many others used with permission.
1. Truely Outrageous!

Olympus was nothing like Teresa expected, and it still amazed her every time she returned. How did the gods get so jaded about it? For one, it was nowhere near as agoraphobic as portrayed in the art. While each god's realm was in a subjective position, each one was inviting and comfortable, idyllic, even. Teresa was partial to Aphrodite's, likely due to years of worship prior to her ascension. Everything was so silky, despite it being a shared space with her cuckold Hephaestus, and the warmth of the forge added to the atmosphere. Of course, none of it compared to her own domain, the conceptually infinite but decidedly small space she shared with her beloved Karme. It was forged through will alone to appear as a large but not extravagant home. Not original by any stretch of the imagination, but the two had spent the development stage of their lives as mortals. A domain beyond human comprehension was just that: beyond human (or tiefling) comprehension.

Teresa lay in her bed, going back over her second-favorite book: Gnomish Kama Sutra. It was no Book of Erotic Fantasy, but those crafty gnomes knew how to fuck all the same. She had performed the described position many times. It was one of her favorites, in fact. Teresa laughed nostalgically as she remembered the various occasions where she performed this position. It required some quite intensive acrobatics and a good deal of limberness from the recipient, but executed properly, the orgasms achieved in the position were explosive. Karme appeared in the bedroom, sweaty from her sparring with Hercules.

"Ree?"

Teresa looked up from her book to see an Egyptian woman, with mocha skin tinged with scales of gold, clad in animal skins and an ornate breastplate. Her coarse, copper hair was tied up, and her body was well-toned and muscular.

"Yes, Karme?"

Karme crawled into bed with Teresa and read a section of the page she was on, then kissed her before answering, "All that sword clashing has put me in the mood. Old Herc is still bent out of shape about that Megara, so I figured, 'I married the goddess of carnal pleasure. Why not see if she wants some?'"

Teresa smiled. "I know. I can sense lust. Portfolio sense and whatnot."

Karme seized the book and set it on the nightstand. She lifted some of Teresa's velvet red hair, revealing the ruby rose pierced through the back of her neck, and started a trail of kisses from her cheek down her neck and ending at her shoulder.

Karme met Teresa's pink eyes with her own sapphire eyes and asked, "So, what do you say, my wife? Will you give me some of that carnal pleasure you're so famous for?" She licked one of the stubby red horns jutting from Teresa's forehead.

Teresa giggled and gave Karme a smooch. "Certainly."

She scooted up and slipped out from under her wife to get out of bed.

"Just give me a moment to freshen up and then… well, you'll just have to find out."

Teresa made her way to the washroom, her movements exaggerated for the benefit of the barbarian woman staring at her behind. Teresa whipped her spaded tail around, teasing Karme until she was midway to the door. When she reached the door, she looked back at Karme, a devious smile on her face before she closed the curtains. Finally outside the view of another, Teresa quietly lamented the miles-long senses that deities like herself and Karme had, and began the process of making herself presentable. She adjusted her 60I bust and unfolded and stretched the white panties with pink frills she wore to undo the unsightly folds. She cast a cantrip to straighten out her hair and apply her makeup, and she cast another to clean herself and her clothing. After she shaved her pubic region down to baldness and made some quick, minor adjustments, she was finally ready to please her wife.

"Ow… my head…"

Teresa rubbed her forehead and checked for both her horns. Both there, both still sharp. She stood up and looked around. She was in a room with a truly great floor space, lined with what appeared to be windows. In each window was a scene of carnality. Everywhere she looked there were people fucking each other. In one window, a scene of a man and a woman, both very pleased with their situation, and in another existed two women, one sporting an enormous cock, the other with an expression of fear, and in a third one still was an orc woman lying with a beast she had never seen before.

"What is this place…"

"The Foundry," a feminine voice answered.

In a flash of hot pink, a young woman appeared before the Goddess. She was petite and fair-skinned, with a head of pink hair tied up in pigtails. She was dressed in a scanty white outfit and looked very cheerful, despite the sagely tone she spoke with.

"The… Foundry?"

The girl nodded, and explained further. "I am Truely. I oversee this network of multiverses known simply as the Hentai Foundry."

Teresa had a quizzical look on her face. "Hen…tai?"

Truely nodded again. "Hentai. You'll be quite comfortable with the term in due time, but for now, let's go over your profile."

A pink screen appeared before them, displaying statistics on Teresa.

"Teresa of House Qetesh, born Teresa Arvanitis. Polymorphic, born female. Tiefling. Ageless. Blood Type AB, infused with diabolic taint. 5'2". 60I in American bra size. 26-inch waist. 50-inch hips. Approximately 150 lbs. Pink eyes. Red hair. Bald pubic region. Notable features include a rose-shaped ruby and gold piercing in the back of the neck, approximately the width of neck in diameter, and a silver conch-shaped anal insert with a sapphire in the base. Fetishes: Orgies, Exhibitionism, Paizuri. Title: Goddess of Carnal Pleasure. Multiverse: Fall of the Titans Homebrew D&D Setting. Mother: Beatrix Arvanitis. Father unknown. Spouse: Karme Stone, born Anouke of House Qetesh. Children: Damian Arvanitis, Thea Arvanitis, Jenna of House Qetesh, Khan of House Qetesh, Osira of House Qetesh, four others, unknown. Other relatives: Xenophon Sarkis, Nesir Sarkis, Farah Stone, Saurrak Stone, Farah of House Qetesh, Opala of House Qetesh, Nehas the Horse—"

"Gods dammit, Farah…" Teresa muttered.

"Biological mother and father-in-law unknown. Notable events: loss of virginity, age 12. Taking several 25 ft. dildos during training, age 13. Growing an entire American cup size with each child, ages 15-21. Service in a Persian harem, age 18. Starred in a porno, age 19. Fucked minotaur horde, age 20. Participated in constant sexual celebration alongside Pan and his Fey for three consecutive days, age 20. Raped mother, age 20. Won sexual competition against fiancée and notable whore, age 21. Performed first act of bestiality, age 21. Fucked entire ship worth of Persian sailors for voyage from Greece to Egypt, avoiding pregnancy despite uncanny fertility, age 21. Married Karme Stone, age 21. Ascended into divinity as a sex goddess, age 22. From then on, you went on a quote 'Sexodus,' in which you experienced all the pleasures your world had to offer. You also made love to your son, Damian, and daughter Thea. All this information is accurate, correct?"

Teresa responded with a simple, "yes," and wondered how Truely had collected all this information.

The screen disappeared and Truely gestured Teresa to follow her. Teresa examined the portals around her. Each one was labeled with the name of the multiverse it led to. "Gabework," "Azeroth," "Gmeen," "Earthrealm," "Final Fantasy." The two arrived at a door with a sign that marked it as an administrative room. Truely unlocked it and invited Teresa in. Teresa peered in to see it was a boring-looking room, made more exciting with posters depicting many lewd acts. In the center was a desk and chairs.

"Sit," Truely commanded.

Teresa obeyed and Truely sat at the opposite end.

Teresa finally asked the biggest question on her mind: "Why am I here? All I remember is one moment I was about to have some marital sex and the next I'm unconscious in this… Foundry for no explainable reason."

Truely answered. "You are here because a pervert wants to introduce you into the Foundry's ecosystem, and by his will, here you are." Truely waved up at BolasBrigade.

Teresa looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, how about I explain this without breaking the fourth wall." Truely went back over the reason. "You are here because your libido is astronomical. You are constantly in the mood for sex, and you are willing to plumb any depth to see what sex can be. Not only that, but you are capable of witnessing those depths. That is why we have selected you to join our community."

" _Our_ community?"

Truely nodded. "You are going to be one of many, many agents, sowing lust and cum across the multiverses. To that end, I will systematically send you to a multiverse, where you will have sex with its inhabitants using any means at your disposal, minus a few prohibited ones. Should you encounter another agent, here or in the field, you are encouraged to share your experiences with them in a similarly carnal way. If you accept, we will go over the terms of your participation in Hentai Foundry, should you become a member."

Teresa was confused. "Why wouldn't I become a member if I accept?"

"Well, you still need to pass the test."

"Test?" Teresa smirked. "I'll destroy any test you throw out! Truely, I want to be a part of the Hentai Foundry!"

Truely grinned and pressed a button under her desk. The desk disappeared under a hatch in the floor and the walls of the office folded into themselves, revealing a well-lit, exquisite bedroom. Truely emerged from her chair and leaned over the baffled tiefling.

"The test is a simple, but difficult one. Using only your inherent skill with your true form, make me cum. You have one hour. Magic and other such-"

Teresa didn't wait for Truely to finish before seizing her lips in hers and grabbing her hips. Her tongue attacked Truely's and trailed down her throat before she released the overseer from the lip lock. Not giving Truely the chance to follow up, Teresa stood and lifted her up, kissing and teasing with her tongue. Truely couldn't follow up her ground rules without moaning, and stopped trying after every lick and suck caused an interrupting gasp. A hickey appeared in the pink-haired girl's neck after a few moments of attention to her neck. Teresa brought her latest catch to the bed and laid her down, then started to perform a strip tease, using her prehensile tail as teasing instrument.

"Time is ticking, you know,: Truely teased.

"You and I both know a woman not in the mood is a woman who doesn't cum," Teresa replied.

Truely conceded that point and sat back to watch the goddess undress. Teresa gyrated her hips in wide, swooping motions and slowly twirled, stopping halfway to let Truely have some quality time staring at her voluptuous ass, well-accented in her clingy red gown. She spun another 180 degrees to face her judge once more and placed a hand on the shoulder strap of her dress and slowly, sensually let it fall. She did the same with the other strap and let her arms escape. The dress fell to the floor, revealing what the cleavage and sideboob had suggested. Teresa wasn't wearing a bra, and so her breasts were released from any bindings they once had. Her tits were also the only thing the dress's removal had revealed. Under it, in plain sight when the dress was on, were a pair of white panties and thigh-high boots, each with pink accents and frills. Teresa continued her dance, this time adding some lap work. She shimmied and shook down, bracing against Truely's knees, and rose again. Teresa buried Truely's face in her massive cleavage and took this opportunity to check Truely's panties. Wet, but not to any major extent. Pay dirt.

Teresa escalated the stimulation by pressing a finger against Truely's labia, prodding at her moist folds through the thin cotton of her panties. She took Truely's face out of her cleavage only to kiss her, her tongue trailing down the overseer's throat. She wrestled tongues with her, a long, flat, pointed, bright pink muscle snaking up and down, wrapping around a terran tongue. She released Truely.

"Ready for the main event?" Teresa asked.

"How can I not be?" Truely replied.

With a gleeful giggle, Teresa stripped Truely down to her knee-high white heels, and she continued with her own panties and jewelry. She kneeled on the bed, gazing at the contours of Truely's body. Her adorable pigtails led into her beautiful red eyes down to her cute nose and thin, kissable lips. She ran her hands down her narrow shoulders, over her small, perky breasts, down her thin waist to her petite ass.

"Gods damn, Truely. is everyone in Hentai Foundry this sexy?"

Truely chuckled. "Absolutely, and they're incredibly horny. So, let's get this test over with, forty-five minutes, by the way, and get you out there and into their pants."

Teresa tackled Truely and looked down into her eyes. "Yes, let's."

She immediately took Truely's breast in her mouth and started sucking it. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and planted her lips on it. She sucked and pulled until the boob escaped her mouth with a loud, "Pop!" and jiggling upon release. She gave Truely's other tit the same treatment, causing a gasp to escape the pink-haired mascot. Teresa was elated. Finally, she had gotten a verbal sign that Truely was getting there. Teresa continued her teasing of Truely's breasts, adding subtle nibbles to the symphony of tongue lashes and lips locks that caused Truely to moan and gasp a few times more.

Teresa checked the bare folds at Truely's crotch again. She was good to go. Teresa trailed down to Truely's vagina, a string of kisses marking her path.

She gazed at the moist petals between Truely's legs. "Such a pretty pussy. I'm gonna eat it up."

And she did. She spread the lips to reveal her sacred entrance and started lapping at the holes. Eagerly, she slurped and suckled the sweet nectar as Truely grew more wet from Teresa's cunnilingus.

"AH! The infamous thing with your tongue… Oh, I wondered what it was like, but, ugh…" Truely was securely in the throes of pleasure, unable to speak coherently as Teresa tongue-fucked her.

Teresa penetrated Truely's womanly hole with three fingers and began pumping them, and used her free hand to stimulate her own deprived pussy. Both their thighs were sticky from fluids trailing down them. Teresa placed her mouth on the small, sensitive nub resting above her fingerbanged hole. She withdrew her hand from her panties to feed Truely her wetness.

"How do I taste?"

The taste of Teresa drove shivers throughout Truely, but she couldn't give her any voluntary clues. Truely answered, "Like you have 20 minutes left."

Teresa changed her attitude at that. Immediately, she began to pump her fingers even faster, sucking Truely's clit and using her recently-cleaned fingers to tease Truely's O-ring. One finger slid into her backdoor with little effort, and soon Truely was getting the goddess's standard lezzing out plan, where even the most androphobic woman could enjoy and revel. That thing with her tongue focused on the tiny bead, four fingers pumping her twat and two more in the stink, Teresa had Truely arching her back and gripping the sheets, screaming as her senses overloaded. In a crushing crescendo, Teresa added her tail to the mix, teasing Truely's nipples. Teresa had lost track of time, and she desperately waged her war on four fronts to drive her pink-haired partner over the edge in time. Truely was practically standing in a bridge from the stimulation, until finally with an ear-piercing scream, she came hard. Her body visibly trembled and her squirt splashed against Teresa's face. Teresa crawled up next to Truely and lied there. Both of them panted, their bodies covered in sweat.

"You're good…" Truely finally said.

That simple sentence made Teresa's heart swell with joy. Teresa looked over at the clock and, making the guess that it read like a sundial, saw she had mere seconds to spare.

Truely sat up and placed a hand on Teresa's shoulder. "Welcome to Hentai Foundry. You sleep here, and I'll assign you your first multiverse when you wake up."

Teresa sprung up from bed. "I'm a goddess. I don't need sleep. I experience exhaustion, if I'm satisfied, but…"

Truely smiled. "Well then, head over to Azeroth. Your first assignment is the entire World of Warcraft. Have fun. The portal will take you where you need to go. We have other agents out there. They'll guide you on this mission. And, do spend some time mingling outside the portal room when you get back. The fine folks of the Foundry have to meet their newest colleague."

Teresa nodded at Truely and summoned her clothes before leaving out the door to the portal room. As she made her way past the seemingly endless lewd scenes, she scanned for a pattern of some sort to make finding Azeroth easier. No such pattern existed. Teresa sighed and searched for the portal the hard way until finally, between "Markyverse," and "Baldur's Gate," was a portal marked, "Azeroth." In it was a scene of a white, female creature with short, purple hair, the likes of which Teresa had never seen receiving a thorough ass pounding from a muscular man.

"You really know how to please a girl, yes yes!" the creature said between moans.

Teresa placed a hand against the portal. Her fingers passed through the barrier with ease and without pain. She took a deep breath and plunged herself into the portal.


	2. Naughty Northshire

Teresa's vision blurred until it blacked out entirely as she stepped through the portal to her first mission. She closed her eyes, flinching, and soon felt nothing. When her eyes opened, they were soon flooded with the colors of a familiar, yet still strange land. An abbey of stone and stained glass stood before her, as did some merchant stands and men in armor. Teresa groaned, and rubbed her head, only to find something was missing. Hurriedly, she pat her forehead and started to panic.

"Where are my horns?" She asked herself. She looked down to find her clingy red gown had been replaced with a simple white Neophyte's Robe. "Oh no..." She pulled the robe up, looking over her shoulder, and found that her tail was gone! A few passers-by got a good look at her a bare ass, and when the goddess had realized and looked up, a blushing woman and wolf-whistling man walked past her.

Teresa started to panic, and jumped when she heard Truely's voice in her head say, "Teresa."

The former tiefling had to take a moment to gather her bearings before she responded. "Uh… Truely?"

"Yes," Truely replied. "Do not panic. Your form has simply been disguised to better suit the world you're in. This will happen quite often, especially in worlds where the only fantasy is a sexual one."

Teresa held her forehead again. "Okay. I think I get the premise. I change to fit in, but it's a disguise, not a transformation. Someone with true sight would be able to see that I'm a tiefling, and, say, reflect that in any art they might make?"

Truely paused for a beat. "That's… an oddly specific hypothetical, but yes. A true-seeing artist would be able to see the real you despite the disguise and transcribe it to their medium."

Teresa nodded. "Just wanted to clear that up. Now, uh, where am I?"

"This is Northshire Abbey. All fledgling human heroes in Azeroth get sent here for training. Go talk to Marshal McBride in front of you. He'll start you on your journey. I will call you back to Hentai Foundry when your quest is complete." With that, Teresa could feel Truely's presence leave her mind.

The priestess approached McBride and greeted him, and immediately McBride went on a tangent about how the Abbey is threatened by a nearby kobold presence. Teresa only managed to catch about half of it, but with a nod of acceptance, Teresa left the abbey to the surrounding valley.

"Kobolds. Easy enough. Little lizard things. Like the chihuahuas of dragonkind, really." She hadn't been paying attention and was soon face-to-knees with one of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. It was like a rat in mining gear.

"You no take candle!" It shrieked, brandishing a pickaxe.

Teresa gulped, and shook the cobwebs from her head. "It's just killing rats. Like the start of every bad fantasy poem back home. You're a god. This is nothing to you." She attempted to channel the eldritch powers of her warlock training, only for her to be left standing there in a dumb pose. The kobold tilted his head, confused, but disregarded her and continued on his way. That should have worked. She tried something else: a hellfire blast. That one made her look even dumber.

"Check your prayer book." She heard Truely say. Teresa checked her backpack and sure enough, there was a list of all the feats and spells she was capable of. All two of them. Smite and Lesser Heal.

"That's it? Even the dumbest Cleric in Greece knows how to make 2 gallons of water from thin air and create a shield of faith!" Teresa groaned, and looked at the kobold in the distance. Doing the gestures from the prayer book and channeling divine energy, Teresa smote the kobold. The Kobold looked more pissed off than hurt. Teresa tried it again. Still he advanced. Third time was the charm, as even when the kobold smacked her with his pickaxe, Teresa's burst of divine energy struck him down.

The kobold lay dead from Teresa's smiting, leaving her to look at her hands in disbelief. She looked around to find that there were more kobolds, and none of them seemed at all bothered by the fact that Teresa had killed one without any provocation. "Okay, I think I get how things work here." She told herself.

Teresa returned to McBride at the Abbey, a few scuffs on her robes. "Okay, I've culled the kobolds. What's next?"

"Well done, sister!" he replied. "Here's some copper for your trouble." He placed 25 coins in her hand, a bit paltry, considering the task. "While you were gone, this Hallowed Letter came for you from Priestess Anetta inside the Abbey. Go speak to her to continue her training."

Teresa took the letter and examined it, then looked back up at McBride. "If she's inside the Abbey, why did she send the letter? Wouldn't it be easier to just…" McBride didn't seem too interested in this conversation, so Teresa aborted it. "Okay, training time…" Teresa walked past him and headed into the abbey proper. Correctly guessing Anetta was in the library, she made her way over to the trainer.

"Anetta? I'm Teresa. You sent a letter for me?" She took out the letter as she spoke, and handed it over.

Anetta greeted with "Ah, you must be Teresa, our newest Neophyte. Blessings of the Light upon you, my child."

Teresa made as if to say something, but decided to let the monologue pass.

"... and in closing, speak to me when your abilities grow, and I will teach you how to guide them, for a fee."

Of course. Nothing was ever free. Not even when the church needs to bolster the powers of its clergy. Teresa looked down the list of potential spells she could learn. It was rather short, considering. "Um, I guess we'll just go from the top and start with Shadow Word: Pain?"

"20 copper, and it's yours." Anetta replied.

Teresa counted out five of the coins McBride handed to her and gave the rest to Anetta. With a wave of her hands and a flash of light, Anetta bestowed upon Teresa the ability to wrack an enemy with crippling and potentially lethal pain. There were a number of questions Teresa had about that, but she elected not to raise them, and thank Anetta for her time. Now, it was quest time!

This was starting to feel like busywork the guards didn't want to do. More kobolds? Wolves? And now a farmer needs help picking grapes? Wasn't this supposed to be a land of heroes and epic beasts? At least her story started with a town crashing into the sea. What gives? Teresa trudged on, hoping it would get interesting.

Sure enough, it did. McBride tasked Teresa with collecting the bandanas off the Defias thugs over at the farm. She could do that while collecting the grape harvest. With a spring to her step, Teresa set off east to deal with these ruffians. There were quite a lot of them, and with just a smite, some pain, and a light heal, the red-haired priestess wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with them like wolves or kobolds.

Teresa puffed out her ample chest and crossed the bridge across the river to Osworth's fields. She'd do this smart. Lure the stragglers away from the main group and smite them. Then heal up before dealing with the next one. Nope. Stragglers didn't seem to exist. Every Defias thug had at least two other thugs within earshot, who themselves had more thugs to call for backup. Teresa sighed, wishing she was a rogue, and charged, alone, into the farm. Naturally, this alarmed every single person camped out there, and soon Teresa was dodging blades, smiting, pain-ing, and healing until her mana was all gone. As the daggers cut at her, Teresa fainted from blood loss. Falling to the ground, her vision went dark, and she closed her eyes.

The priestess woke up, caged, her wounds bandaged. "Rise and shine, Alliance bitch," she heard.

Teresa's vision was still blurry, and she groaned, standing up only to find that the cage ceiling wouldn't allow that. She looked toward the voice to see a figure, clad in red with a flowing head of blonde hair, squatting to look at her. "Who… who are you?"

He chuckled. "The name's Garrick Padfoot. I lead this here branch of the Defias Brotherhood. You should be thankful. Normally we kill people who trespass on our turf. But we got something even better in store for you. Heal up, slut. You've got quite a night ahead of you." Garrick turned and left Teresa in her cage.

Teresa had half a mind to not even heal herself, just to be defiant, but the pain of her wounds outweighed her uppityness, and as the sun set, Teresa applied her holy magic to her flesh, closing her wounds and restoring the discoloration to the uniform olive it once was. By the time Garrick came back for her, she was unblemished, though excessively dirty from the caked blood.

The ringleader squatted again to talk down to her. "Look at you. Not a scratch. Good. Let's get you all cleaned and dolled up for the boys." He unhooked the latch, opened the cage door and, with some protests and weak resistance, got a collar and leash onto the redhead. "Get out, Alliance bitch. Bath time."

He dragged her to the river, flanked by a pair of guards, and kicked her in. "Scrub, bitch. Do it or freeze to death."

Shivering, crying, Teresa stripped her tattered robes and and used the current and some hand-scrubbing to clean the dry blood off her body. Garrick tugged at the chain to tell her to stop after a few minutes. "Perfect. Now get back to camp." He strung her along to a gathering of Defias, and stood before them.

"Brothers!" he began. "I come bearing a gift! This priest of the Alliance was captured this morning, and I think she was just too pretty to execute, don't you?" The crowd roared in approval. "No, we're gonna do something much better." From here, Teresa could look around at the tightening trousers and see exactly what he meant.

Garrick removed his belt and slid his trousers beneath his hips, revealing his rapidly stiffening cock, and, with a fistful of Teresa's crimson hair, forced her face against it. The ex-goddess braced against his thighs, trying to break away, but she was no match for his strength, and after having it rub against her face, the glans found her lips, and forced them apart. "Don't bite if you know what's good for you," he threatened.

Teresa let out a muffled sob, tears flowing down her cheeks, and fell forward, releasing Garrick's thighs to clutch at the dirt. As the cock moved back and forth in her mouth, more lustful thugs began to surround her, each exposing himself and presenting his throbbing pride for Teresa to pleasure.

"Well don't just stand there and stroke yourself. There's plenty of bitch to go around!" the ringleader encouraged, and before Teresa could protest she was already getting spit roasted. With a dick in her mouth, and another pumping her pussy, Teresa was fully immobilized. Another man mounted her, dick in hand, and guided himself into her anus. "Gah! She's so tight!" he exclaimed. Indeed, she could feel all her openings stretch open. These men were brutes, and their manhoods certainly fit that description. Two more took her arms, curled her fingers around their cocks, and started fucking her palms, more still took up Garrick's flanks and started masturbating using her wet hair. The sensations were overwhelming. Her walls pushing to their limits, her throat struggling not to gag on Garrick's cock, her hands wrapped around those hot, pulsing dicks, even the more subtle sensations like the soles of her feet rubbing against hot flesh or her hair getting tugged and used as a sex toy, all were intense, and before she knew it, Teresa was squirting her wetness.

Garrick took note of that. "Looky here. Deep down, you enjoy taking this, don't you? Well, now. Let's show you how much we enjoy enjoy dishing it out!" He fucked her mouth hard, his balls slapping against her chin, making her gag, and cry, and try to protest and fight. It was no use. The gang leader groaned, and hilted his rod deep inside Teresa's mouth. His entire body clenched as his throbbing cock unloaded a spurt of hot, white cum down the tiefling's throat. Panting, he slid back out and tilted Teresa's head up, a taunting look on his face. "Swallow." Teresa shook her head, and tried to spit it out, only to get a hand cupped over her mouth. "Swallow my cum, whore!" he demanded again. Teresa shook her head more violently, but then he pinched her nostrils shut. It was clear now that her options were to be defiant or continue breathing. A still moment later, her throat twitched with a gulp. When Garrick released her, she presented her tongue to show that she had swallowed.

He stood over her with a grin, as her look of utter loathing turned to shock as the other henchman started to throb inside her, their motions getting more fervent. One after another, they released more jizz, painting her head and back and filling her ass and cunt. They then dropped her to the ground, wiping off their dicks with their red bandanas and discarding them onto Teresa's soiled body before leaving her and turning in for the night. In the aftermath, all that remained were Teresa and Garrick.

The bandit crouched over her, taking a handful of her hair again. "This is your life now. Get used to it, because we're gonna do this to you every night until you're so destroyed, so loose, you can't please anyone. Then we're gonna slit your throat and mail your pieces back to Marshal McBride." He started laughing. Teresa let her gaze falter for a moment, and managed to see the knife in his boot. While he was gloating, the priestess swiped it off of him and drove it into his throat in one fell swoop.

Panting, Teresa got to her feet as blood from his carotid ran down her hand, dragging the stunned Garrick with her. "I've been in way better gangbangs than that, mother fucker. You think you can break me that easily?" Choking on his own blood, Garrick tried to reach for his main dagger to take her with him, but the priestess pushed him away. "It's a shame really. You'd have made for an excellent boy toy." Weakening, Garrick sank to his knees, and ultimately keeled over as the life faded from his eyes.

Teresa looked around. It was the dead of night, and no one had witnessed her just kill their leader. With a heavy sigh, she set about sawing off Garrick's head to collect the bounty on it, collecting the Defias bandanas used as cum rags for the bounty on those, and collecting Milly Osworth's grape harvest, all while buck naked and reeking of blood and semen.

Teresa returned to the abbey, and set the grapes in front of Osworth. Milly gave her a weird look when faced with Teresa's appearance. "Here's your grapes, Milly!" Teresa greeted.

"Um… Thanks…" She slowly took out an envelope. "Now I just need someone to take this grape manifest up to Brother Neals-"

Teresa swiped it from her hand and left, shouting "Quest accepted!" and leaving Milly struck dumb by what she had just seen. The redhead continued into the Abbey to drop off the manifest, before resuming her bounty-collecting with McBride, handing over the bandanas and Garrick's head.

"Um… Would you like some pants, Sister Teresa?" McBride asked as he took the proof of death off her hands.

"Pants would be terrific, Marshal," Teresa replied. With a nod, McBride disappeared into the Abbey with the bandanas and head and came back with a pair of tapered pants and a militia hammer.

"Here, it'll keep you decent, though probably not warm, and this will help you come back from your adventuring a little faster. You had us worried, Sister. Did something happen?"

Teresa shook her head. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

McBride nodded again. "In any case, your interest in protecting Northshire has not gone unnoticed. So, I'm tasking you with protecting the surrounding Elwynn Forest. You're dismissed, Private Qetesh." He then saluted.

Teresa saluted him right back, and set off on the road out of Northshire.


End file.
